


Proposal to the Seniors

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Star, Pantha, and Mirage band together to ask the seniors for something that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal to the Seniors

**Author's Note:**

> +hand-waves continuity+ Post Arsenal's stint as leader, pre-losing the New York Tower, and let's pretend Team L.A. had been more functional.

Nightwing had listened to the grumbling of his teammates, knew they had a lot to grumble over. He looked at Red Star and Pantha, then over at Mirage, trying to find the best way to approach their concerns.

"Okay, so yes. The Titans are heavily geared toward the United States. And when two of our founders weren't even citizens of the United States--" 

"Three at the time, because there was no paperwork on me saying I'd been born here," Arsenal cheerfully chimed in.

"--that's just the way it was. Wonder Woman and Aquaman were both running around in the States, so their partners were too," Nightwing finished, shooting Arsenal a glare of 'shut-up'.

"That was ages ago," Mirage said. "Red Star and I both have found a few people in our own countries. Heroes aren't limited to the States anymore than the rogues are. So why are we still handling everything from New York?"

"Or L.A.," Changeling chimed in. "At least the West Coasters can get to you pretty fast, Mirage, but yeah, you both have good points."

Troia made a low humming noise in her throat. "The League tried setting up an Internationally based team," she began.

"And staffed it with so many Americans they might as well not have made the effort," Red Star said. "I know. I have spoken to Rocket Red."

"Fire, too," Mirage seconded.

Nightwing looked at Troia, then Arsenal. They both shrugged, almost mirroring his expression. He then looked at Red Star, still amazed that Pantha was being mostly quiet about the whole thing now that it was being addressed. 

"So, you want Titans teams in other countries?" he asked, to get it fully spelled out.

"Yes!" all three said, emphatically. 

"Just help with funding, the use of the name, maybe assistance setting up the security on our headquarters," Mirage said. "I know, with my history, you're probably a little skeptical."

"No." Arsenal spoke up to that; she'd proven herself ever since they'd gotten her out of her brainwashing. And how many Titans had gone bad? Too many to count. "I think we're more worried about spreading too thin, or encouraging other kids to get hurt, maybe worse."

"We have manpower," Red Star told him. "And these 'kids' as you call them are as older or older than we all were when we began. They will fight the good fight with or without us."

"Or fall to those who prey upon them, twisting them into our future enemies," Pantha told them. "You hate blood on your hands, Nightwing. This could stop some of it!"

Nightwing took a deep breath. The days of Dayton and Bruce funding them were long past; Titans relied on deals made with their cities, the individual donations from team members, and various funds set up to support the organized heroes. For this, it was going to take a lot of networking, but they definitely had a point.

"It's going to take money," Nightwing finally said. "And government cooperation without winding up under the government directly."

"Hell to the yes on that," Arsenal added. He did not ever want to run a government-sponsored team again, even if his team had been hell on wheels. After all, they had taken down Deathstroke!

"Agreed," Red Star said. "I trust my government as far as you trust the one here," he added blandly. "We work in the people's interests, to stop threats they are not prepared for. As to the money… that can be done. I have friends."

"And I know many in South America who would back a team of their own. I am looking at pan-continental service, to try and overcome the national politics in the way," Mirage told him. "Tracing the money to be certain we don't accidentally owe a cartel will be the trick there, but it's doable."

"I like this idea, but I have one concern," Troia began. "The training." They had buried too many friends, had others fall away in apathy or anger, and this was a huge undertaking. "Would both of you, and any other satellite leaders—"

"LEADERS?!" Mirage yelped. "No, not me, I mean I can organize, but I know other heroes down there more qualified…"

"Leaders," Troia said firmly. "Each satellite team must begin under a Titan we have known. After some time, leadership may change, but we will want to deal with familiar faces until we get to know them. As I was saying, would you consent to letting your members filter in with our team, let us work on their skills? Maybe arrange other teachers as needed for special powers?"

"What if they are already well-trained?" Pantha asked, skeptical of this provision.

"Then they can come and show us a few tricks," Nightwing answered that easily. "Titans together, after all. We'll still go anywhere, and it might just be that your new teams would have the pull for something that pops up here." He was already thinking through the people he'd met worldwide, ones he could discreetly suggest to the trio for their new teams. "Red Star, are you looking at just Russia and its neighbors, or Europe?"

"Europe, Nightwing. Until we have enough people to start more teams. I have friends in Asia, ones who might be willing to talk to us about a secondary team there as well." Red Star looked around at each senior, and knew they had won their case. He slowly began to smile. "I leave it to you three to find people for Africa and Australia."

"Asia's pretty big," Arsenal said. "Might want to find at least two teams for there."

"I think," Troia began, "that we will find the first two satellite teams to be a good test of the principle. After they are firmly established and proving themselves, then we can worry about more of the world."

"True," Nightwing agreed, even as he considered the fallout of a Titans team anywhere on the African continent. As far as he knew, Deathstroke had gone to ground there, since the house in Kenya was still occupied by Wintergreen.

"Start small, grow from there?" Changeling offered.

"Da!" Red Star said, happy that they had won what they wanted. All else was just details now.


End file.
